newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bloons Tower Defense
Bloons Tower Defense is a Flash game by Warnockworld, also known as "Ninja Kiwi." It is a spinoff of his Bloons series, and is the first in a popular series of Tower Defense games. Design Bloons Tower Defense has the round-based design that is common within the Tower Defense genre. The game takes place on a single map, with a long, winding path. The goal of the game is to destroy the balloons coming down the path before they reach the other side. Before each wave of balloons, players can spend money to build one of five different kinds of towers or purchase one of two upgrades for any individual existing tower. This money either comes from the money automatically given at the start of each round, by popping balloons, or by selling existing towers at 80% of their value. The exception is the "Super Monkey," which has only one upgrade. These towers can be placed anywhere on the map except the path, but are immobile and have a limited range. This makes choosing locations for towers, along with purchasing and upgrading the right towers, a key aspect for the player's strategy. Once the player has finished preparing their towers, they may start a new round. Balloons will float down the path indifferent to the towers shooting at them. Balloons come in a variety of colors, and shooting balloons of certain colors will reveal other balloons inside them. For example, red balloons can be found in blue balloons, which can be found in green balloons, which can be found in yellow balloons, which can be found in black balloons. Generally, higher class balloons move more quickly than lower class ones, and Yellow balloons move the quickest. Players start the game with a total of 40 Health. Every time a balloon successfully navigates its way through the path, the player loses a certain amount of health, depending on the type of balloon. If the player loses all 40 health before the game's 49 rounds are finished, they lose, and must restart the game. Presentation Bloons Tower Defense has a remarkably simple presentation for a 2007 game. Balloons are very similar looking save for their color, all towers within a class look identical regardless of their individual upgrades, and the background is a simple green texture meant to represent grass. However, this simple look helps to prevent confusion, since there can be very many towers and balloons on the screen at once, and more developed graphics may have made it harder to understand the events within the game. Bloons Tower Defense has no music. However, it features several sound effects. Reception Although it has won no awards, Bloons Tower Defense was undoubtedly a success. With over 760,000 views as of January 2012, it has become far more popular than the original Bloons on Newgrounds. Bloons Tower Defense has also had several sequels, all of which had more views. Bloons Tower Defense 4 was even featured in the Flash Portal History collection, and had yet another spinoff, Bloons Super Monkey, a shooter with over 200,000 views.http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/528464 Bloons Tower Defense has an average review of 9.1/10 and is featured in the Defense games collection. Play it here Category:Flash games Category:Defense Category:strategy